


Pleasures of the Body

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Emetophilia, M/M, Throat Fucking, Vomit porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has the limits of his body tested by Hannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasures of the Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts).



> **Please** think twice before reading this if it's not your thing.

Dinner on Friday night was exquisite. A light pumpkin cream, followed by pomegranate roasted pork belly and lemon meringues. Will sipped the last of his wine and left his chair to kneel down on the rug, leaning against Hannibal's leg and rubbing his cheek against his knee.

 

'Do you need the handcuffs?' Hannibal muttered petting Will's curls.

 

Will thought about it, and for a moment he was tempted to say yes. But in the end he didn't. He liked to feel his hands free, after all, he had been looking forward this moment all week.

 

It had started by accident. Or not quite. Hannibal considered deep throating was a skill Will needed to master, and Will had asked to be trained. Thoroughly. Extensively. Daily.

 

It was difficult, more than what he had expected. Will had given a few blowjobs in the past, but he had mostly licked and lapped, never taking a man's cock deep enough to gag. And that was exactly what Hannibal did the first training morning, pushing into Will's throat deep and good, unconcerned about his sputtering and tears. Will felt himself choking and forgot how to breath, his focus reduced to the blunt cockhead filling his mouth and sliding down his throat over and over again. He begged and retched, feeling as a thick spit dribbled down his chin in gooey strings. Hannibal showed no mercy, though, and in the end Will half-swallowed half-burped Hannibal's come, heaving with the effort as a wave of nausea brought up the acrid taste of the coffee that he had had for breakfast only a while ago.

 

It was that taste what lingered in Will's mouth as he curled on the rug after the vicious assault. He was trembling, nipples hard and cock tingling as a comforting relief washed over him. Hannibal later explained that the relief of pressure following the expulsive phase of vomiting released a torrent of endorphines into the bloodstream. He also talked about vagal nerve overstimulation, and how the vomiting reflex had triggered the head rush that Will experienced.

 

But there was more to it. When Will finally calmed down he felt overwhelmed by conflicting emotions, some of which he was too ashamed to even confess to himself. First and foremost, he was proud that his body was being shaped for Hannibal's pleasure. His throat was _useful_ now, and somehow it felt like poetic justice- after all Hannibal nourished him in so many ways, cooking the most delicious food ever. And he was such a good boy, taking Master's cock like that. Master was so patient with him, and he wasn't disappointed in his lack of skill. Will felt so grateful for that. And cherished.

 

When Hannibal cuddled up to him on the rug, he was unshaken by his messy body and its fluids. He spooned Will from behind and whispered:

 

'Tomorrow, again'.

 

Will's cock twitched at that, and he kept very still as Master squeezed it hard in his hand. More messy fluids splashed on the rug when he came, globs of cum and a drop or urine, making his surrender complete. Will was undone and blissfully exhausted, his throat sore and his cock chaffed from the harsh pumping. And as he curled up to Hannibal, he closed his eyes and started dreaming about the next day.

 

*

 

'Do you need the handcuffs?'

 

Will awaited the _oral sessions_ with as much fear as excitement, and Master had generously suggested the use of handcuffs to make him less combative. More secure.

 

'No' Will whispered into Hannibal's knee, and he felt his curls carded so lovingly.

 

'Strip and lie on the table' came the order 'Find a comfortable position and hang your head down off the edge'.

 

Will got hard just from just hearing it. Hannibal hadn't had any meringue, so his throat was going to be the dessert, literally. Will was honoured to be one of the exquisite viands on Master's dining table, and he lied down among the gold rimmed glasses and the silver cutlery as he had been told.

 

'Open' Hannibal said holding his head in his hands, and Will felt his hard cock pressing into his lips. He took a deep breath and obeyed, closing his eyes and giving a muffled scream as his throat was forced open and filled without remorse.

 

Hannibal imposed a tough rhythm, forcing Will to synch his breathing to the few precious seconds that he had left when Master pulled back. Soon he was gagging and squirming on the table, and he started to _slobber_. Will felt a thick, warm spit dribbling down his cheeks and nose, which started to drip as his eyes watered. His face was a sticky, flushed mess, but Hannibal continued unperturbed, lining up his cock to the best angle that allowed him to fuck Will's throat in a straight line.

 

It wasn't long until the first retches began, and a warm orange trickle oozed with the foamy slobber currently soaking into Will's hair.

 

'On your knees' Hannibal ordered, as he wanted Will in the proper position for this.

 

Will obeyed, dizzy and lightheaded as he left the table and sunk on his knees in front of Master, who thrust his cock deep into his mouth again, fisting his curls and pinching his nose shut to speed up the process.

 

Will couldn't help it, and he retched noisily as he started to feel his mouth filling with acrid bile. There was only liquid at first, orange and sour, which Hannibal fed back into his mouth as he fucked him through his vomiting. A second retch brought up pomegranate seeds, full and still undigested, and Hannibal grinned. He had chosen the dish precisely because of this, and as Will spat and gagged, he caressed his sticky cheek tenderly. It was a very intimate offering, sickening only to those who preferred to ignore the body's messy but beautiful processes. Hannibal felt his cock christened by the warm, chunky fluid, a testimony of Will's fledgling maturity that made him come all over his face. As the ropes of come dribbled down his lips and nose, Hannibal pushed them with his cockhead back into his mouth, and Will did the best to suck them, although the bitter taste of the vomit overpowered everything else.

 

He curled on the floor when his knees gave way, and Hannibal held him soothingly in his arms, stroking his cock at a leisurely rhythm until Will lost it there too. Hannibal would have loved a stream of urine to follow Will's copious ejaculation, but it didn't happen. He kissed his forehead and brought him close to his chest in a protective embrace, proud and satisfied that all of Will's holes and sphincters were surrendering to his control. Soon he would have laid claim to _all_ of his physical and emotional processes, and a smug grin curved Hannibal's lips as he planned his next and most challenging step yet.

 


End file.
